otome_games_is_tough_for_mobsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barcus Fou Bartford
is the father of Leon and head of the Bartford Household. Appearance Information will be added soon later. Personality Barcus is a caring father who is strict on his children. Often comes off as meek and overly polite with people of higher rank. He cares deeply about his children with Luce, to the point where he dragged Meiol off of Leon's ship and decapitated his daughter's servant with a sword (in front to Zora) upon finding out that the servant had helped frame Leon for a crime he didn't commit. Story Overview Past Barcus was born as a member of the Bartford Family, which owned a fair amount of land despite not being nobility. However, over time, more and more people moved to their land and the Bartford family was given the title of Baron, which they couldn't refuse. As a Baron, the family had to contribute a certain amount of money to the kingdom. The Bartfords couldn't afford that, so Barcus was forced to marry Zora, a well off Noble, to afford it. Volume 1 Barcus punishes Leon for wandering off before welcoming Zora. Years later, when Zora tries to marry Leon off, Barcus helps his son work for a compromise: the two of them getting Zora all the money she would have made in the marriage. Later that day, Barcus agrees to give his son an airship to become an adventurer. Barcus is present when Leon returns with Luxon. Later on, Barcus explains to Leon that he will be put in the advance class, much to his son's chagrin. More information will be added soon later. Volume 2 Information will be added soon later. Volume 3 Information will be added soon later. Volume 4 Information will be added soon later. Volume 5 Information will be added soon later. Relationships Family Luce's Side of the Family * [[Luce Bartford|'Luce Bartford']] Barcus loves Luce and cares for her deeply. * [[Nicks Fou Bartford|'Nicks Bartford']] Information will be added soon later. * [[Leon Bartford|'Leon Bartford']] Barcus often gets annoyed by Leon's habit of constantly ending up in dangerous situations. However, Barcus steel cares for his son deeply, murdering Meiol when he learned that the servant had helped frame Leon for a crime that had almost gotten him executed. * [[Jenna Bartford|'Jenna Bartford']] Barcus is kind towards his daughter, but he still gets annoyed by her prideful attitude at the time. * [[Finley Bartford|'Finley Bartford']] Information will be added soon later. * [[Colin Bartford|'Colin Bartford']] Information will be added soon later. Zora's Side of the Family * [[Zora Bartford|'Zora Bartford']] Barcus does not hold any romantic feelings for Zora, nor does she for him. He only stays with her out of financial need. Once the Kingdom's system was changed, Barcus was all too happy to divorce her. * [[Rutart Bartford|'Rutart Bartford']] Rutart was originally thought to be Barcus's son, but it's later revealed that Rutart is the result of one of Zora's affairs. Barcus was actually relieved to learn this, as he never got along with Rutart. * [[Merce Bartford|'Merce Bartford']] Information will be added soon later. Others * Meiol After discovering that Meiol almost got Leon executed, Barcus didn't hesitate to kill him. Trivia * Barcus prefers women with round butts. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Barons Category:Nobles Category:Holfort Kingdom Category:Bartford Household